Wish upon a Thousand Cranes
by WaiiKitsune
Summary: "Why are you folding paper cranes, Naruto?" One-Shot. No pairings.


**Title: **Wish upon a Thousand Cranes

**Summary: **" Why are you folding paper cranes, Naruto?"

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

**Pairing: **None

**Warning: **Hints of spoilers (though nothing prominent)

* * *

**Wish upon a Thousand Cranes**

_Naruto was six when he started folding paper cranes._

" Why are you folding paper cranes, Naruto?"

" Because Naruto heard that Naruto can get a wish by folding a thousand paper cranes!"

" What do you wish for, Naruto?"

" Naruto… Naruto wish for a family…"

" …You don't have to wish, Naruto. I'll be your family."

" Really, Jii-chan?"

" Yes, Naruto. I'll be your family."

" Thank you, Jii-chan! Naruto loves you!"

…_He stopped on number eighteen._

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was ten when he continued folding paper cranes._

" Why are you folding paper cranes, Naruto?"

" Because I heard that I can get a wish by folding a thousand paper cranes."

" What do you wish for, Naruto?"

" I… I wish that my dad's here."

" Naruto, your father…"

" …is dead, I know."

" Naruto… I may not be able to replace your real father, but I want you to know that I see you as a son."

" Do you really mean that, Iruka-sensei?"

" Yes, Naruto. Really."

" Thank you, Iruka-sensei…"

…_He stopped on number two hundred and twenty-seven. _

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was twelve when he continued folding paper cranes. _

" Why are you folding paper cranes, Naruto-kun?"

" A long time ago, I heard that I can get a wish by folding a thousand paper cranes."

" What do you wish for, dobe?"

" …I'm wishing for us to be a great team."

" Oh, Naruto-kun…"

" Look, dobe. You don't have to wish for that."

" …I don't…?"

" You don't. We are a good team, dobe."

" We just have to work harder to be a great team!"

" …Yeah. We'll be a great team." _' And hopefully, inseparable.' _" Thanks, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme."

…_He stopped on number three hundred and thirty-three. _

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was thirteen when he continued folding paper cranes. _

" Why are you folding paper cranes, Naruto?"

" Because it was said that by folding a thousand paper cranes, I can get a wish."

" What do you wish for, Naruto?"

" …That that teme will be fine…"

" Naruto, you don't have to wish for that. Sasuke _is _alright; he merely needs some rest."

" That teme… was an idiot."

" He saved you."

" …Kakashi-sensei… Sasuke is _really _going to be fine, right…?"

" Yes, Naruto, Sasuke _will _be alright."

" …Okay… Thank you, Kakashi-sensei…"

…_He stopped on number five hundred and twenty-two. _

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was fifteen when he continued folding paper cranes._

" Why are you folding paper cranes, brat?"

" I wanted to get a wish, by folding a thousand paper cranes."

" What do you wish for, Naruto?"

" …I wish… that I can get him back."

" Naruto…"

" That Uchiha–"

" –Don't say it! Sasuke is worth it! He's my friend! My _best _friend!"

" Then don't wish, Naruto."

" Baa-chan…"

" …What she said."

" Ero-sennin…"

" Look, if that Uchiha is important to you, then you don't have time to wish, brat."

" You have to get up and start looking. Wishing is not going to help, Naruto."

" ...Yeah. Thank you, baa-chan, ero-sennin!"

…_He stopped on number seven hundred and sixty-nine. _

_

* * *

_

_Naruto was nineteen when he last folded paper cranes. _

" Why are you folding paper cranes, kid?"

" Because I want to get a wish, by folding a thousand paper cranes."

" What do you wish for, kid?"

" …I wish… that I can see my parents again."

" Kid. You know they're dead. And their memories are gone. There's no point wishing."

" You're as realistic as always, Kyuubi."

" Kid. You've been folding these paper cranes all your life, even though everyone around you tells you that there's no point."

" You know I'm stubborn."

" More like dumb."

" ...Perhaps."

" So then… I suppose there is no point in telling you otherwise, am I right?"

" …Like I said, I'm stubborn. Plus, everyone tells me not to wish but to do it."

" ...Fine. Just make sure I don't see you again."

" …Thank you, Kyuubi."

…_The one thousandth paper crane, with crimson blooming amidst pure white, sat beside a lake of red. _

_

* * *

_

A/N: I have _no _idea what inspired this, but I _did _like how this turned out. Feel free to question and/or critise, and thanks for reading~


End file.
